A Walk to Paradise
by WiwitDM
Summary: This is what I think happened before and after HZGG
1. Chapter 1

The Tragedy of the Past

Du Xue Yin was sitting above the cold floor, while her mind was busy drifting into the past. Back than, she was still 16 years old when she knew him. Falling in love with him and… then married him was her destiny, and knowing him will not be a regret in her life.

Fang Zhi Hang was the man she loved, and the only man in her life… the love of her life. He was a good young man, came from prominent families in Nanjing… and also very learned. He was talented in martial arts and literature. So when he came up with the intention to propose to her, she accepted with a feeling of happiness.

A few months after that, they came and settled in Hangzhou, as court officials, and start their own lives there… ordinary life, but happy. Fang Zhi Hang in spending time, often hanging out with his friends, to make poetry and discuss it with them. Du Xue Yin originally felt there was nothing wrong with it… only a pleasure for her husband to spend the time. Really nothing wrong with it.

A year after their marriage, they are blessed with a boy and given name Fang Yan… a good looking boy. Happiness in family became more perfect. Fang Yan grew into a smart and talented both in literature and in material arts, increasingly obvious that he would grow up to become independent and full responsibility.

Four years later, they again received a blessing of happiness, that… to get a beautiful baby. Fang Ci… is the name given to that baby girl. But all called Xiao Ci… The tiny baby who had large and beautiful eyes who would captivate anyone who looked at her.

But the happiness did not last long, just half a year after that, disaster strikes. Her husband was arrested and thrown into jail on charges of rebellion. Literary inquisition… that is alleged against him. Zhi Hang composed a poem which was then considered to contain thoughts to overthrow the Qing Dynasty. Du Yin Xue has done a variety of ways so that her husband could be released from custody, contact some relatives and acquaintances that she thought could help, but all proved futile. Half a year after trying hard to free her husband… Zhi Hang nonetheless sentenced to death. Likewise with other families who are also thought to be involved… Nineteen peoples… sentenced to death.

Her world has collapsed… only one is now calm her… that her son and daughter are now in a safe place. Xiao Ci was currently on the way to north with guardians, while Fang Yan with his uncle was heading south. Separating the two brother and sister were not the way Du Xue Yin desired, but this is the only way that they were not pursued by the state authorities, because no one would have guessed Fang Zhi Hang childrens would go toward two opposite directions, so as to ensure they would arrive at their destination safely. She only wished for them to be safe and happy.

Du Xue Yin gave her husband family sword and the bamboo flute to Fang Yan, while for Xiao Ci, she left her family heirloom of jade necklace. She wished that someday… somewhere… both of her children will be reunited.

And now… with a cold in her eyes, she took a matches and threw them onto the wall curtain. They swirled and twisted in the air like logs on an angry sea. Du Xue Yin waited until the smoke started to rise, until an ember floated above. Slowly but surely… the flames began to spread throughout the building. With trembling hands, Du Xue Yin took the sword, release the handle and leads to her neck. Falling to the cold floor, the blood began to flow from her neck… the body is becoming increasingly weak and defenseless. Eyes are getting dark and the rest of her staff say "Zhi Hang… I love you… and from now on I will forever be with you." And even then her eyes closed eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey to South**

After a week of traveling by horse, Zhang Ju Long and Fang Yan finally reached the Yueyang District in Hunan Province. Ju long decided to take the risk a bit to stay overnight at the lodge. Usually they prefered to stay at people's houses, because it was safer. Once tethered horses, and made room reservation, they were escorted by the waiter into the bed room to get cleaned up, eat dinner and then took rest.

The trip to Yunnan was not as difficult as imagined by Zhang Ju Long. During one week of travel, there was no royal soldiers in pursuit. Now they have arguably safer. Plans drawn up by Du Xue Yin was so brilliant, that if separate these two brother and sister would be able to fool the soldiers, because soldiers were being sought by a pair of little boy and infant baby girl, and not a boy with his uncle and a baby girl with her nurse…

Deep in his heart, Zhang Ju Long remained worrisome for Xiao Ci. But for a while he forced himself not to think about her first. Now Fang Yan was his responsibility, to ensure the safety of Fang Yan, as the only son heir of Fang family.

Fang Yan… since departed from Hangzhou and said goodbye to her mother, hardly talking at all. Although did not know exactly what happened, it looked like the child who was still five years old was already understood the situation with his parents. In the silent look of sadness, and in his eyes, there was a question that did not dare to ask. Admittedly, for Fang Yan, Ju Long was a stranger. They met on a few occasions, when he came to the residence of Fang Zhi Hang who was his adopted brother. Three months ago he got a letter from Du Xue Yin told of her husband's arrest. And after being in Hangzhou, along with Du Xue Yin bend over backwards to free his adopted brother. But all the way to no avail. For there is no hope, Du Xue Yin begged him to take her son away from Hangzhou, saved and given a new life to Fang Yan. And… he had promised.

Ju Long and Fang Yan left Hangzhou one day before the death penalty for Zhi Hang implemented. And with high confidence, Du Xue Yin was now also not in this world, the method she used, Ju Long did not know. For all he knew, Fang Yan was now his responsibility, his duties, to raise and give education. To took care of him. Therefore, he had to do now is to build a connection or bridges heart, so intertwined closeness with the child.

"Fang Yan… Are you getting ready to go to sleep?" asked Ju Long

He paused for a moment before he replied "Not yet…"

"Well… do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Fang Yan just nodded his head. "Is… there something you want to ask?"

"No… Yes…" seems doubt in his eyes for seconds.

Ju Long smiled and said to calm him down "Then ask, do not be afraid… and do not hesitate, we are a family, and I will try to answer your question, as far as I can… so… what do you want to ask?"

"Uncle… where we are going?"

"We're going to Dali in Yunnan"

"To Dali… but why… why should we get there?" he asked further.

"Dali is my hometown, we will live and settle there."

Fang Yan looked confused for a moment before returning to ask "we…?"

"Yes… we. You and I from now on will stay in Dali" Ju Long replied firmly.

"But… why… I want to go home… can we go home? I want my mother… and I want my father too…"

Hesitated to answer the question, how to explain this condition to five years old boy. "We can't go back to Hangzhou, if that what you want." Silent for a moment.

"But why we can't go home?

"Fang Yan… it is very dangerous for you to go back to Hangzhou… and even if you go back there… perhaps… there's no more left." How was he supposed to tell Fang Yan that is parents were dead? How was he supposed to tell him that his father was arrested and his mother was already suicide her self? He want to protect this child from the reality, but there is no point giving false hope. He finally decided to tell the truth "Fang Yan… In the heart, you may already know… that you now no longer have parents. So… there is no way you will go back there."

Hearing his uncle explanation, sad, disappointed, pain, Fang Yan was crying now, but still trying to look strong. Ju Long felt anxious to see this little boy crying. "My son… cry if you need… crying would have eased yout pain, it would have been relief… and after that… forget. Your parents do not want you to live in the grief and certainly do not want you back there. So to Dali we are going."

"But… but what about my little sister, why… why she is not coming with us?" he asked. There was a bit of anger in his question.

"Xiao Ci will temporarily stay in Beijing. You don't need to worry. She is with her nanny. And will be delivered to the Wu family in Beijing. Wu family will temporarily keep and care for her. She will be happy there."

"But…"

Ju Long cut his words, "nothing but, do you still remember what your mother said before the separate?" Fang Yan nodded, "Then that's what we'll do now. I'm not going to explain all the problems that happened to you today, but someday… perhaps. For a while, I just want to say this to you… that this is the best for you, this is also the best for Xiao Ci, for all of us… and I really hope you would accept all these conditions. Would you be? "

Long silence, before finally replied in a whisper, "Yes… uncle" and fell silent again. Ju Long thinks the talk was finished here, got up from his chair when Fang Yan asked.

"Uncle… how much longer we will get to the Dali"

Calculating the day and replied "If the weather is bright and clear, I'd estimate between eight to ten days, we'll get there. Well, now go to sleep. We will leave early tomorrow…"

"All right…" and Fang Yan walked towards the bed.

Ju Long knew for sure that there were still many things Fang Yan did not understand and would like to ask, but the child seems to exhausted from the trip. Ju Long had convinced himself that this is what they do best. For the good and happiness of this child.

With heavy heart, he stepped into the bed. Yes… about ten days' time they will arrive at Dali. Starting a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Settle in Dali**

Ten day trip from Yueyang to the south-west, they finally arrived in Dali, the north-western province of Yunnan. They took a trip from Yueyang towards Guiyang, continued to Yunnan and from there they lead to Dali. The path that they passed throught during their journey was made up mountainous terrain. A series of high mountain chains spreaded across the three province, mostly in north-western and north-eastern Yunnan Province.

During the trip in the eastern Yunnan, they passed a series of limestone plateau with karst scenery and unnavigable rivers flowing through deep mountain gorges. And when they passed the western Yunnan, half of it was characterized by mountain ranges and rivers running north and south.

It was a very long and tiring trip for Fang Yan. Eighteen full days they ride a horse from Hangzhou. They arrived in Dali at late afternoon. So… at the time they came to that house, Fang Yan did not pay much attention to their new living situations. He just remembered the time when he and his uncle Ju Long arrived, they greeted by a woman, who summoned as Zhang aunt.

"Welcome home Ju Long… and welcome to you Fang Yan… How do you do… my child? I am your aunt. You can call me aunt Dai Yu."

"Thank you… auntie"

"Ah I know… you two must be very tired, and you must be hungry now… come on… we have provided dinner's inside, let go."

"Indeed" Ju Long answered.

And then, the three of them went into the house. Meals at dinner consisted of grilled chicken, scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and some vegetables. After a while they ate roughing meals, the dishes this time was felt so special for both.

After having dinner, Fang Yan was brought by Dai Yu to his new room. Hot bathwater was prepared in there. "This room would become your room… Fang Yan. We hope you like it. Now… take a bath, do not wait until the water be cold. You can find clean clothes there in the drawers in that corner. Just for today, you wear it, and for tomorrow we will buy you a new outfit. Good sleep."

"Good night auntie… and thank you."

That morning the weather was sunny. After breakfast, Fang Yan was invited by his uncle walk. They went around the town on horseback.

Dali really is beautiful. They passed through mountainous streets. There are many high cliffs, verdant valleys and deep ravines. The rivers flowing between the valleys. They also went around Erhai lake not far from their house.

The beauty of Dali different from the beauty which is owned of Hangzhou, Fang Yan thought. Looked around, Fang Yan really felt longing to return to Hangzhou, the land of his birth, where he grew up. But his uncle said that he was now impossible to get back there. Dali was his home now. Dali was one place he would settle down and live for now.

After some time settled in Dali, Xiao Jian realized that Dali society is consisted of several ethnic… a very high level of ethnic diversity… compared to Hangzhou. The majority ethnic there was a Bai Yi. Dali's ethnic diversity is reflected in its linguistic diversity, for majority was Chinese language Bai Yi language.

Xiao Jian also Knew that Dali is the birthplace of tea. Still, ancient tea trees can be found in there of which tealeaves are processed. Tea is becoming an important product for Dali society. So… there are many tea plantations in Dali.

First few weeks, Ju Long always took Fang Yan go around town, was riding to the suburbs, or went to the market. But one night, his uncle asked him to speak.

"Fang Yan… I feel that the introduction of Dali area is enough. So, starting tomorrow, I want to send you to school. Fang families was an educated family, and I do not want you to left behind in this regard."

"Going school… where?" asked Fang Yan.

"There's one in the northern of market. It was the best here in Dali." answer Ju Long. "Fang Yan… there's one more thing I want to say, regarding about your name, for the time being… we should not have used that name's. Not that I want you to forget your past and family, but it is all for your own good this time."

"What do you mean uncle? I really do not understand." asked Fang Yan confusion.

Smiling Ju Long replied "I want to make you be my adopted son, and I will give you a new name. Maybe the name still reminds you of the past, but not Fang Yan. Society does not need to know your real name."

Fang Yan still looked confused, so Ju Long continued: "You know, the Fang family is now an enemy of the government. So you cannot use that name. I tell you this, how about I give you the name of Xiao Jian, Xiao for your family sword, and Jian for your father bamboo flute. What do you think?"

"Xiao Jian… you mean from now on my name is Xiao Jian?"

"Yes… and more precisely Zhang Xiao Jian."

"Alright... uncle."

This was the beginning of Fang Yan new life as Zhang Xiao Jian in Dali. In the morning, he went to school. In the afternoon, he learned martial arts or learned how to ride a horse. For this, Ju Long himself trained him. And at night before bed, Ju Long will ask Jian Xiao to make a calligraphy. And some days when the school off, he was usually invited by his uncle to do some other activities such as making crafts, gardening, picking tea and others.

* * *

_Thank you for the review_


End file.
